


Finding Freedom

by haksolffy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: By Choices, F/M, Fighter OFC, Fluff, Maybe Klaus and OFC, Muteness, Nightmares, No Renesmee Cullen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: She wish for a freedom, no. Actually she longed for it, she have been known as The Mute or Death Angel to in Underdog. But outside of it, people called her Angel, as she sacrifice her own freedom just to let other fighter to be free from the Underdog and live their life to a much better life.One day, she walked out with her so defeated opponent to her house and not only that, she pick a stray kitten to be her companion when she outside of the Underdog. What she didn't know is what is going to happen to her right after she return to her so called home.





	1. Prologue

Cheers and shouts all around the cage rings, a blue hair fighter's look over her prey like a wild animal waiting to devour her prey. The blue hair fighter's waiting near the corner of the ring, for her prey to stand up. While the prey stand up with wobble, the blue hair fighter's wait patiently for her prey to get out from the headache that she gave. The punch that she gave to her prey enough to make the prey fall, just one punch is enough to make her prey fall down with face first.

As the blue hair wait her pry, she wonder in her head if the kitty that she saw before go to her match whether it's still alive or not. The blue hair didn't focus on her matched as she think of the kitty, her prey came to her and launch a punch to her face but the blue hair already anticipated that move. She dodges and gave a solid punch to her prey on the rib which both she and the prey can hear a broken bone.

The blue hair fighter smirks with evilly on her face. Her prey look at the blue hair frighten he knows that his life will end at the blue hair fighter's. He drank the blue hair fighter's hungrily, try to remember his angel of death face. Her pale skin yet the grim smile mark on her face, the blue with slightly purple on her hair just like a deep ocean but the most he try to remember, is her ice blue eyes who look at him with pity and relief. He wondered why the blue hair fighter look at him with relief, it should be him the one to have that eyes for he no longer need to serve as an  **Underdog.**

The blue hair fighter lean to his ears "Pretend to be dead in 15 minutes, try to hold your breath for as long as you can. I will make sure you get out of this place"       

The prey looks at her with wide eyes but recover it fast. He understands what the blue hair fighter tries to do. He have heard a rumour that whoever fight with this blue hair fighter's, it's as if they been send to a death sentence. They called her  **THE MUTE**  and  **DEATH ANGEL.**  The mute is because nobody ever heard her voices, not even once while the death angel is because of her reputations in the underground fight and the  **UNDERDOG.** Nobody have ever seen other fighter's return back after they fight with her, the fighter will always be announced as dead whoever fight her, but nobody knows the truth.The blue hair fighter never loses in this underground fighting an underdog, not even once.

The prey wonder, what she going to do to him. It's not like he was given any choice. The blue hair gives him a hook and starts to punch to his chest. The impact from the punched is so heavy, which make the prey fall to his knees and start to black out. The last thing he thinks is that, he will be eaten by the blue hair fighter's and that he will never be able to be from being  **UNDERDOG.**

* * *

 

"That is sure a good fight. Such a good girl eh Mute. "The bald man look over the blue hair girl with sneer, he don't like it when his pet didn't look him to his eyes. He have kidnapped this girl from her families and killed them for an entertainment just to have this girl. The little naïve girl so that he can shape and make it to his personal pet and slave.

"Do you hungry? Hmm mute?" The bald man asked, yet the blue hair girl didn't answer him which make him so mad to slap her so hard which causing her to bleed. The man getting impatient with his underdog,the girl didn't bend to him at all even though he's been raising her and try to shaped her. Yet the blue hair girl still didn't bend on him at all. He want to throw her but the victory and the money that she bring back from a fight make him think twice.

"Take that food that you just defeat, eat him" The man getting impatient and start to walk away before he throw the money to the blue hair fighter on her faces.

* * *

 

It's getting late, the blue hair fighter walk out from the underground with the prey that she just defeats to her flat. She tries to hold the preys with slightly trouble, as the prey have given her quite the bruising all over her body. Before the blue hair girl almost stumble, the prey groan. Showing that he almost woke up. The blue hair fighter tries to walk with fast paced but she knows that she won't be fast enough. Before they arrive to her flat, the prey woke up and look to the blue hair girl.

He pushed her and try to scramble but the broken rib that he received from the blue hair fighter make him groan and unable to do anything. The blue hair girl showing that she didn't try to harm him and start to show to an abandon flat.

"Are you going to eat me?"

The blue hair girl looks at the prey with wide eyes and starts to shake her head vigorously. No she will not eat her prey, she never eat her prey like any UNDERDOG. Yes he is a prey, but she never eats her prey. The fact is, she actually release her prey from the UNDERDOG. Most of her prey have been staying in that abandon flat, they have thought of her as their angel even though she told them countless time that she is not an angel at all.  

Again the blue hair girl show to that abandon flat and she make a motion binding around a rib and bring food to him. By the motion that the blue hair girl show to him, he understood that the blue hair girl actually try to help him. Thus he agrees for her help.

* * *

 

Before the two of them arrive to her flat, they hear a meowing in shadow, yet they can't see any cat at all. But with the keen hearing and eyesight, the blue hair girl can see quite clearly that there is a kitten. The blue hair girl shows a hand gesture for the prey to stay over just for a moment. The prey nodded, showing that he agree to stay. While the prey look over the blue hair girl, the prey must say the girl look beautiful with a smile on her face. He never expects the blue hair girl is good with a cat's at all.

* * *

"Welcome to my home"

"Wait you can talk?"

"Yes I can, I just never wish to talk over  _there_  or outside of the house"

The way the blue haired girl said ' _there_ ' he can tell that she despises that places, no it's not despises, it's more to loath it. The prey can see through the blue hair girl eyes on how she loath that places.

"Please have a seat, there will be few of people to come and give a treatment"

The blue hair girl hesitates when she looks to the prey, but he understands as her eyes keep linger at his ribs.

"Don't worry, it will be heal and thank you for saving me and for not eating me"

The blue hair girl shook her head and before she can say anything, the prey been hovered by the prey that she saved before. They gave him some clothes and gave the current prey some medical intentions.

* * *

 

"Hey"

The blue hair girl looks up when the current prey calling to her while she feeding the kitten.

"You sure good with kitten, what's your name?"

"Isn't it a bit rude?"

The current prey tilt his head as to wonder why what he asked was rude. After all it's simple question and it's not like he asking regarding of sex's.

"It's rude when you asked someone's name, yet you don't introduce yourself"

"Ah, now I get it. Sorry about that, my name is Zack and what is your name?"

"Aeron and this little fella is EE" The blue hair girl shows the kitty to Zack which make Zack look at the blue hair girl with wide eyes and start to chuckle.

"That's quite unusual name. What it's mean?" Zack took the kitty and start to feed it slowly "By the way, why EE? And what's the meaning of that?"

"Aeron, it's a mythical name from Welsh and EE means black, it should be Ireng. It's a Javanese and I like it." Zack look at her with surprise and wondered, how did someone as acknowledgeable like her succumb into UNDERDOG worlds. Before Zack can ask anything, she stud and look upon him with sincerity.

"You may stay for as long as you want or you may leave and look at the world outside of the UNDERDOG"

* * *

 

"Which one should we watch EE?" The blue hair looks upon her kitty while showing to her the DVD that she bought. The Twilight stories, The Vampire Dairies and The Original. The kitty slowly walks to her while his paw sat on the Twilight DVD.

The blue hair girl face broke into smile, "Hmm, why not. Let's watch it." As the movie start, the blue hair girl caress her kitty while look at him. "You know EE, I wish I don't have to deal this life. I wish I'm dead with my parent's on that time. Grrr, these stories need a better ending, what do you think EE?"

The kitty start to hiss and pulled at the blue hair girl long sleeve, the girl confused on why did the kitty suddenly hissing and pulled her sleeve. But she compelled and try to follow it, suddenly there is strong shaken to the flat which cause all ceiling and everything fall. The blue hair saw one of the ceiling fall and about to fall on EE, and the selfless blue hair girl didn't even care about herself yet she try to save the kitty which also end her life in that plane.

 


	2. Underdog Mute-32 ?

Sunday is the only day that the Chief Police of Forks able to rest and have time to spend his nice hobbies with two of his best friends while waiting the fish to take a bait. He hummed as today is in nice weather and surely in good mood for fishing, but everything stop when he saw a girl with blue hair in the middle of road with bloody mess. He stop abruptly when he saw the girl, as he's out from the cruiser, he slowly approached the girl. As he slowly approached the girl, he was greeted by the sound of meowing next to the girl. A kitty with black fur, black as night with a doe eyes. It looks like the cat tries to wake the girl but it seems like it can't do it even though the cat bite and lick to the girl cheek.

The kitty seems can senses someone approached, when the cat looked over Charlie, it started to hissed trying to protect the girl that have same him and feed him. Charlie saw how the cat tried to protect the girl, and slowly he spoke as try to assure the cat that he is not harming his owner and actually try to save her. Charlie never expect the cat will understand what he said, but when the cat no longer hissing at him. He approached and inspect the girl, he sucked his breath deeply when he saw how bad the wound and started to call Billy as he know that Harry Clearwater is already at Billy house.

"Black house"

"Billy is Harry there?"

"Yeah, where are you old man" Billy joked

"Billy I really need to talk to Harry right now, I'm almost near to your house. But something happened" Charlie explained, which cause Billy to frown and wondered what happened to make Charlie frantic.

"Harry, its Charlie. Seems something happen" Billy called, slowly Harry take the phone that Billy hold out for him.

"Harry speaking. So who died?"

"The girl that I found in middle of road might dead. Is Sue still working right now? If do call her and tell her that I found a girl at the middle of the road. We meet at the rez hospital and I will explain everything to you" Just like that Charlie hung up the phone without waiting for Harry to reply anything. He slowly lift the girl, worried lace upon his face when he saw how badly the injured and how the girl look so paled, much paler for his liking.

"We will bring her to hospital okay kitty, come. I know you don't want to left your master side right?"

* * *

Sue gave a relief sighed and look to the three man that she have been known for almost her whole life and start to give them a reassure smile. Charlie is the one who broke the silence, his getting worried for the girl sake, the cat keep wriggling around as it try to get to his master.

"How's the girl Sue?" Charlie still holding the cat as to stop it from wriggling around, he know the cat is worried and so were him, Billy and Harry.

"The girl have quite big gash on her forehead and back. We have stop the bleeding, a few broken bones too. Amuse me Charlie, those are not wounds from hit by a car or something right?"

"If my suspicious is right, it's as if she been home wrecked" Charlie told Sue. Sue smiled upon seeing on how the cat wriggling around.

"And who is this little one? I never expect you to be a cat lover"

"It's not mine. I guess this cat is belong to that blue hair girl. He never left the girl side from the time I found her. He tried to woke the girl up and believe me when I told you that this little fella hissing at me just to protect the little girl inside there"

"Well who knows maybe a cat can be deadly too" Billy and Harry joked around

* * *

While Charlie waited for the girl wake up inside her room. Billy and Harry were waiting outside the hospital for someone to come and just on cue the person that they have been waiting are arrived. Sam, Jared and Paul looked both elder with worried as to wondered why they been called to the hospital.

"Billy, what happened? Is someone hurting?" Sam broke the silence and worried still mark on his face.

"Yes, a girl. Let's go inside, perhaps the three of you can tell us if the leech have attack her or not"

Sam nod and look over Jared and Paul as to ask them to follow. Billy and Harry showed the room and slowly open it as to not wake up the cat that curl near to his master. Charlie saw the 3 boys and nodded to them as showing them that they can enter and just like a dog, the cat woke up and start to hiss to the boys so that they are not to come near to his master. Jared and Paul chuckled when they saw the cat try to intimidate them, meanwhile Sam look the cat with quirk brow.

"It's okay kitty, they just come to visit and to make sure that your master is someone that they now" Charlie stroke the cat neck and talked softly, the cat still look alarm but he stop his hissing and just curl around his master while keep his eyes watched to the boys.

"Wow this is the first time I saw a cat so worried to the master. Usually their a little bit bitchy" Jared said.

"Well unfortunately not this one. This one try to woke up his owner where I found her"

Sam look over Billy and Harry, he start to shake his head showing it that it is not a leech who have done some quite work on her.

* * *

"Erm, boys" Jared, Sam and Paul look over where Sue voices came, they can see that Sue is hesitate about something but they didn't push it as they thought it might be something important. Without saying any words, their out from the room but not that far as they wondered what make Sue so nervous.

Right after the boys is out, Sue locked the door. Billy, Harry and Charlie looked at Sue with curious and wondered why she need to lock the door. They can see how nervous she is as she keep fiddling her fingers.

"What is it Sue?" Harry asked

"Th...there is something ab...abo..about the g..girl" Sue stuttered and try as hard as she can to not let the tears fall. She took a deep breath and starts to explain what she saw under the girl clothes.

* * *

"She been abused and been branded?" Charlie greeted his teeth. Billy is holding his arm wheelchair tightly meanwhile Harry look over the girl with disbelief. Who will ever do such a thing to a sweet girl like that blue hair girl. They never expect that she been abused and on top of that been branded is way too cruel.

"Honey, I need to show your master brand. I won't do anything bad to her okay little one" Sue said to the kitty, and as if he understood he slowly walked away to his master and curl on the floor yet his eyes still look to all of them, worried that they do something bad to his master. Slowly Sue open two buttons from the clothes and fasten it just to show the girl branded skin.

The three of them sucked a deep breath, it's too cruel. No child should have been branded like the blue hair girl. They muttered in unison "Underdog Mute – 32". The three of them frowned and wondered what it means.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the room, the three Quileute boys face have turn to grime. The blue haired girl is been abused and branded.

"Who in the world would do that to their own child" Jared asked disbelief

"Wow I must said what my dad done to me is way too cute compared what she been through. Fuck her life must be more hell then mine" Paul said with seething his teeth, his body trembled from what he have heard. Jared and Sam look at Paul with understanding, after all he also been abused by his father but not like how the girl been through.

"We will find that bastard and make sure he will feel what his daughter have been through" Sam greeted his teeth, angered boiled inside of him. But what make him more angered is what the brand been wrote to the girl skin 'Underdog Mute-32' , why Underdog? Why Mute? Is she a mute?


	3. She's Mute

“Dad, where are we going?” Bella asked her dad, as she saw that he is heading to the Forks hospital instead the Quileute reservation.

“I wish for you to meet someone, she might be around your age. Everyone is over there already” Charlie said, he actually doesn’t know how to talk to the blue hair girl that he found. She hasn’t spoken anything at all and she looked so scared.

“Who is this girl that you talked about dad?”

Charlie sighed and started to explained to Bella on how he found the blue hair girl in the middle of road and how she try to protect a cat. He also explained regarding of the cat try to woke her up and try to protect his master from anyone he didn’t know from harming the girl. But he didn’t tell her what Sue have showed to him, Billy and Harry about her branded chest. Until now the branded keep repeating over and over inside his head.

“I wish to meet this girl. She seems like a nice girl to me” Bella beam when her father told her about the girl and how the cat tries to protect the girl. That relationship of give and take, she never has that with any creature except plant. Renee never gave those to her, Bella always the mother in their relationship while Renee is the child. But what she heard about the girl and the cat, it seems like they care for each other like a real family.

* * *

 

“Hello there Bella, it’s nice to see you again” Billy looked over Bella while holding her hand.

“It is Billy”

At the corner of her eyes, she can see another three Quileute boys stared at her. One of them is sneering at her. She wondered what his problem is, but when she looked at him square to his eyes. She saw the boy eyes widened and she can heard the boy say ‘no’ over and over before he dashed out from the hospital. ‘What is his problem, geez talked about testosterone’

The other boy laughs at the boy who dash out from the hospital before he also follow the boy. “Forget about them, they always like that. By the way I’m Sam Uley, it is nice to meet you”.

Bella shake his hand but start to gasp when they skin touch each other. His hand so hot, she wondered if he having a fever. “Oh my god, your hand is hot. Are you okay? Erk..Bella Swan”

Sam chuckled when he heard what Bella said. “Don’t worry Bella, I just finish doing my work before head to the hospital. Charlie told me that he wish for you to talk to the girl. She woke up already, but she seems so scared and didn’t talk at all. She just holds her cat for her dear life” 

Bella nod understand, she look over her dad, Billy, Harry, Sue and lastly to Jacob. She wondered what is Jacob problem, he look at Sam with angered upon his face.

“Let’s go kiddo” Charlie showed her to the blue hair girl room.

* * *

 

Aeron look all around her and start biting inside of her cheek, she wondered how did she have landed into the TWILIGHT stories? She supposed to be inside of her flat and try to save EE from that falling ceiling not in the middle of road at freaking Quileute tribe. Did she die? If yes than why she in here in this TWILIGHT of all places. 

A knock startled Aeron from her thought, slowly the door open revealing a BELLA SWAN herself and the other people that she know have cast together in the stories. But she knows this somehow is real as she can feel EE nail pierced on her skin. Aeron try to scot away from those people, she have to make sure that this people thought that she have lost her memories. That will make her story more believable or else they will put her in system. Even though she already died in real life, but she didn’t want to push her luck too much and she will have to keep her mouth shut and just use the sign languages.  

“Hi” Bella nodded to the blue hair girl, she can saw how beautiful she is. Her pale skin is more to milky and those ice blue eyes of her just like a clear lake which you can see everything inside of it. Bella can see how terrified the girl are, Bella slowly raise her hand and try to show that she didn’t mean harm but Bella gave a squeak when there something bite on her leg, it’s not painful at all. The door been slammed open and showing the two Quileute boys that dash out from the hospital searching for something. Meanwhile Aeron look so worried for EE, she worried that those Paul and Jared will do something to EE, she walked out from her bed and took EE to her chest as try to protect EE from those two boys. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Aeron look over Paul, wondered on how come Paul with Bella. He should be with Rachel, Jacob sister. Aeron face turn to pale as white as sheet when she found the conclusions, which is her coming to this stories have change so many courses and also change the story telling.

“I’m okay, erm can you let go of my hand” Bella wiggle from Paul hold, she look over the blue hair girl and slowly come near to the girl.

“Sorry he scared you, my name is Bella. What is your name?” Bella asked slowly, she can see that the girl still scared. The cat still hissing to Bella thus she try another approached, “That’s cute cat you got there, what the name of it?”

Bella eyes widened when she saw the girl use a sign languages, ‘Oh my god, she’s a mute. How can someone abused a girl like her’. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. But will you like me to get some paper and pen so that you can write it?” The blue hair girl nodded as to saying her ‘yes’. Bella can hear someone run out from the room, she sure that person going to retrieve some paper and pen.

Someone gave Bella the paper and pen, she didn’t saw the person but the way the girl eyes turn wide and making her small. Bella know that person must be someone that burst into the room, Paul or Jared.

“Here you can write your name on the paper”

Right after Bella gave the paper, the girl wrote her name. ‘Aeron and EE’

“That’s quite unusual name, what it mean?”

‘Aeron is mythical name from Welsh mean ‘Battle’ and EE actually is Ireng from Javanese, it means Black’

Bella blink twice or thrice, even she didn’t quite sure. How can someone so acknowledgeable as her become like this.

“Aeron, do you remember how do you get here?”

Bella slump when she saw on how Aeron shake her head, Bella try to ask everything regarding of how she came her, did she know anyone or regarding of her parents. Nothing, Bella received nothing, as if she have forgotten everything about it. Right after Bella excuse herself, she hug her dad with her dear life.

“How the girl kiddo?” Charlie stroke his daughter back, wondered what causing her daughter sad.

“She don’t remember anything except her name, EE name and the meaning of their names. That’s the only thing she remember”

“What is her name Bella” Billy asked, he can hear Sue gasped near him while Harry holding her.

“Her name is Aeron and the cat name EE and not only that, she’s mute” Charlie, Harry and Billy stiffed upon hearing those meanwhile Sue cried. They never expect the girl is mute, than that mean the branded on her left chest have said everything.

Sam, Jared and Paul shake so hard but they tried to hold their anger as hard as they can. The three of them have saw on how the blue hair girl, Aeron her name, scared so much and try to make herself into tiny. _Not like they know that those are just an act._ They can saw and smell her fear, they wondered how bad is the abuse are just to make her so scared like that.


	4. If Lost Return To Bella

Chapter 3

It’s been 3 days that Charlie have found the blue hair girl in the middle of a road while holding her cat. Know the day where the blue hair is able to out from the hospital, Charlie also have asked Sam, Jared and Paul to make another room just for her. Bella also have helped the boys to redecorate the blue hair girl with so many cats stuffed. The Swan and the Quileute have seen how much the blue hair love her cats.

Not only that, the Swans, the Quileute boys, Sue, Harry and Billy have learned how to do some ASL, so they can understand what she about to tell them. Even though her hearing is perfectly fine but she still can’t talked. _Which none of them know those just an act for her. She is still afraid for that person to find her_.

“Ron!”

The blue hair girl looks over Bella with wide eyes when she heard that nickname.

‘ _Ron? Who’s Ron?_ ’  

“It’s your name. Aeron, Ron. It’s a nickname, Ron. Come let me show you and EE room okay?”

The blue hair girl looks over Charlie, as she wondered what Bella mean by her room. After all she can sleep in the wood and make a hut for herself.

“Go”

* * *

 

“So? Do you like it? I know you love your bed near the window, so I ask Sam to make your bed at the bay window, and there is study table next to it. There is also some bookshelf and wardrobe too. I’m not sure what kind of colour that you love, so I choose a gray and white colour with cat themed.  But if you don’t like it, we can change it”

Aeron look at the room with awe, she never saw such a simple and elegant for her. When she heard that Bella thought she didn’t like the room, Aeron shook her head vigorously and start to sign that she love the room, fact is Bella have done brilliantly, which make Bella face broke to a big smile on her face.

Both of the girls startled by Charlie when he accidentally drops the scratched pole for EE in Aeron room. Even he looked the room with awe, which he asked Bella to redecorated the entire house.

* * *

 

“Tomorrow, both you and Bella will go to school” Charlie tell Aeron, which make her scrunched her brow. She wondered why she needs to go to school.

Bella and Charlie saw the confusion on the blue hair girl, thus Charlie explained on she need an educations, and since she is the same age as Bella. She might have the same class as Bella.

 ‘ _Erm, okay then I guess_. _So?_ ’

“So?”

‘ _Am I going to ride with Bella to school with that beauty?’_

Bella broke to smile when Aeron call her Betty is beauty and gave a smug smile to Charlie, while he rolled his eyes and gave a little of his food to EE.

* * *

The weather outside is so cold for Bella, but when she saw Aeron with only one layer of black long sleeve t-shirt with hood, black jeans that snuggle to her legs like a paint and a black sneakers. But the print of the shirt is the things that make Bella giggle. It is said ‘If Lost Return to Bella’, Bella giggle making Charlie look over two girls with weird look while sipping his coffee, when he look over Aeron, he sputter his coffee and start to cough and laughed on the printed cloth that Aeron wear.

“That’s good one Aeron. I should buy printed clothes that saying ‘I am Bella’, at least everyone will help Aeron to get to you much faster” Charlie said, while Bella giggle and said ‘sure dad’.

Aeron only shrug her shoulder and start to sip her coffee, before she can took EE with him. Charlie holds her.

“No, EE have to stay at home, he can’t be with you.”

‘ _But_ ’

“Oh come on dad, let her be. EE will be our cute little bodyguard, am I right EE?” Bella cooed on EE, which he responds with meowing. Charlie know he can’t win with those two girls when they team up together.  Charlie sighed, “Okay, okay.  Both of you can bring him, but you EE. Make sure never let go of your eyes on the both of them, got it boy?”

Charlie broke too smiled when EE agreed with him with his own respond with his tail swing like a loyal dog, even though he’s actually a cat.

“Okay girls, I’m going to work first. Bella, look over Aeron okay. I’m sure she is still trying to remember her past and you Aeron, if something trouble happen, do like your t-shirt said. Lastly is, stay out of trouble okay girls”

“Yes dad”

Aeron gave a salute and start to smile when Charlie reply with a salute too.


	5. "Oh God"

Just the two of them arrived at the school park, they can see that the students looking at them just like the two of them shiny toys, which Bella don’t like at all. She hates when she is the centre of the attention while Aeron just ignore the stares and snickers for what she is wearing. If she can ignore the attentions of the matched before she ‘died’, then she can ignore the stare of the brats.

The both of them keep walking and ignore the stares straight to the office to get their schedule. Aeron gave Bella a nudge and start to show the printed clothes that she wears. Bella know Aeron try to reassure her, and she can see that Aeron never care about other people who look at her with awe and weirdly. She is the only teenager who has blue hair, she remembers when Charlie offer her to blanch her hair which Aeron shook her head vigorously.

“Hello, what can I do for the both of you?” The office lady asked both Bella and Aeron

Aeron use her ASL to the lady, which by the look that the office lady showed to her make her acknowledge that she didn’t know ASL.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t understand”

“What she say is, she wish to have our schedule. By the way my name is Isabella Marie Swan and her is Aeron” Bella replied with smile on her face.

“Oh okay then, let me check it first” as the lady checked for both Bella and Aeron schedule. Aeron signed to Bella so that right after the two of them out from the office, the two of them need to walk fast and start to search for their classes. At first Bella wondering why the two of them need to walk fast, but the explanation that Aeron gave to Bella making Bella resolved wish to help Aeron gain her memories. _Which she no need to as she never lost her memories at all._

“Sorry for the wait, Isabella and Aeron right?” Both Bella and Aeron nodded as the lady asked.

“Well it seems that Aeron will not be having same class with you Isabella” The lady smile when she saw the confusion the two of them have. “It seems Aeron will be having her senior year, while you will be having a sophomore”

Aeron tilted her head a little bit, indeed she’s already graduate at her ‘real life’ but she never expect that it will be the same at ‘this life’.

“What do you mean by she will be having her senior year?” Bella asked with confused marred on her face.

“Well it seems our Aeron over here have jumped two years, the way I look over here. Aeron will be in her senior year instead of sophomore. Her credit allowed her to jump sophomore, and her junior year too”

Aeron blinked her eyes vigorously but start to shrug her shoulder and just let it be. She’s too lazy to asked about it, thus she just let it be and start to take her schedule and thank  the lady before she took Bella out from the office and start to head to their respective classes.                                                           

* * *

 

“How’s the classes?” Bella asked before she sat next to Aeron. Before she can sign anything, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Ben and Tyler sat next to each of them. Aeron internal groan but let it be, when she saw Bella snicker and try to hold it which failed as she saw Aeron look at her with mischief.

‘ _The worse, somehow I feel like I have learn all of that_ ’

“Who is this Swan? What is your name lovely?” Mike try to flirt with Aeron which make Aeron quirk her brow while looking at him with bored. Aeron rolled her eyes when she hears Lauren and Jessica bitching. She smiled widely when EE come out from her clothes, which gained a squealed by Angela and Bella.

“Aww, hello kitty. What is your name? Ah sorry for being rude, my name is Angela and what is EE mean?” Angela hold her hand which Aeron shook her hand, she start to sign her name and tell Angela the meaning of EE. Bella explained what Aeron signed to Angela. Meanwhile Jessica and Lauren still bitching about and Aeron accidently hear where Lauren said ‘a mute, what a waste. I’m sure no one will love to have her as a girlfriend and why Mike have to like those two girls. It’s not like the two of them are pretty’

Aeron ignored Lauren bitching, but suddenly the cafeteria turns quite when suddenly a sweet burning sugar hit to Aeron. Sometimes she curses herself for having enhanced senses, which sometimes she have to hear Bella and Paul talking. Over the time, both Bella and Paul have become a good friend which she know that two of them will eventually can’t leave each other, not only that Paul also have become one of her good friend other than Sam and Jared.

Aeron been woke up by her trance when Bella shake Aeron slightly and showed the copper head is looking at her. When she saw the copper head asshat, as Aeron called him look at her, Aeron gave her bored looked which again she heard Lauren bitching about why did Dilwardo look at Aeron and not at herself.

‘ _It almost time for our next classes, I guess we better head to the classes before the bell ring. We will be having the same class I guess?_ ’

“You guess? Let me see your schedule” Bella said while holding out her hand so she can compared her schedule and Aeron. Which ironically her classes indeed the same with Bella. She grunt internally, she wondered why she need to have the same class with Dilwardo, as she hate him and know how controlled asshat he is.

“You better be careful with them Aeron, Paul, Sam and Jared have told me about them. Even Jacob have told me about it”

Aeron just nodded her head, Bella never lie anything to Aeron and have help her so much in order for her to have her memories as that is what she told to them. Aeron felt a little bit guilty, but she didn’t show it as she indeed somehow feels that she have lost part of her memories. She know that her families been murder for fun, she know that she have been stayed in Underdog and have been branded as Underdog Mute-32 as they thought she is mute.  She also know that she been known as The Mute and Death Angel, but what happen right after she saw her families been murdered.                           

* * *

 

“Everyone, this is our two new students, Aeron and Bella Swan. Bella you may sit next to Angela while Aeron, you may sit next to Edward. Edward and Angela please do raise your hand”

Aeron grunt but let it be, as she sat next to Edward, again she internal rolled her eyes when Edward start shifting and making face. She curses herself when she saw that expression. ‘ Great, I’m his singer and he can’t read my mind. What a lovely day to know that he will profess that he love me and say that we can’t be friend, yeay.’

Aeron look at Edward, which makes the cold-one flinched. He never thought that Aeron will look at him, but to be honest it’s not like she look at him. Fact is she looks outside of the class as she hears Paul walked out from the wood and look for Bella. Paul signed to Aeron and said that he will be watching from the wood and asked for Aeron to be careful with the pinhead.

The pack, Charlie and Bella know that she have an enhanced senses when suddenly she open the door and greet the pack. Not only that, she have accidentally saw Sam, Jared and Paul shift into wolves. They thought she will faint, yet what make them shocked is how easy Aeron accept them. What makes them let Aeron into the secret is what Aeron told them, ‘ _the world is full of wonders, we will never know what right front of us. The world have so many secrets that we didn’t know, sometimes those secret should keep as secrets and some of it asked us to seek for it_ ’

Aeron look back at the blackboard with bored, she getting sleepy when the teacher keeps repeating that the things she already know. Fact is she already everything that been teach, yet she wondered why she have to this again.

“Hey, my name is Edward Cullen. What is your name?”

Aeron look at Edward from the corner of her eyes, instead of replying, she ignored it as she didn’t wish to have anything to do with him. Not only him, but also with that bouncing crazy kid. Right after the bell ring, Aeron stand up with hastily and walked to Bella. But before she can even walked to Bella, Edward hold her forearm and start to ask her name and keep pursing her for giving her name and asking a stupid questions and try to make a joke.

Aeron patience getting thinner little by little, as Aeron about to punched him squared to his face, Aeron heard a screeched. She internal curses herself again as she saw Tyler truck, she know what going to happen, so she try her hard to let Edward go her hand. As she keep tugging her hand, she heard her hand  and bones snap, which cause the Cullens look at her and Edward. Edward eyes turn wide when he heard a snap from Aeron hand which she’s thankful as he lose his hand slightly.

She saw a printed hand on her forearm, she need to hurry or Bella will turn to be pancaked. She kicked herself from Edward, which make him stumble back and again the Cullen hear a cracked where it come from Aeron leg this time. Aeron didn’t care about it, she sucked her breath and started to run to Bella as fast as she can. Right after she got to Bella, she saw Tyle truck. Without thinking about anything she shoved Bella to other side, while she trapped herself under Bella trucked.

“AERON!!”

“BELLA”

Bella snapped her head to where a male voice she know so well.

“Paul! Aeron, she save me. Paul we need to save Aeron!”

“Yes, love I know. Let me go and check it”

Paul walked to the truck, but what make him eyes turn to wide is when he saw a blue hair under Bella trucked.

“Aeron! Oh god Aeron, please make some noise, give a thud or anything”

A thud been heard, Paul gave a relief sighed when he heard a thud. “Babe, can you call your dad. I will ask the teacher to help Aeron out. She’s down there and kicking too” Paul snicker when a loud thud been heard.

“Yeah yeah, sorry about that Ron. We will make sure you out from there. Don’t want to make you lay there for quite long time.” Again a loud thud been heard while Paul chuckled.


	6. "God Please Swallow Me"

Chapter 5

"Bella! Aeron!"

Charlie arrived at the hospital right after Bella called him and told him what just happen to the two of them. Charlie blanched when he saw the two of them, even though Aeron is not his real daughter, but he's already thought of her like his real daughter.

"How did you two become like this?"

Before Bella and Aeron can say anything, Tyler came and apologize profusely to both Bella and Aeron. Which Aeron and Bella make sure to him that it is his fault, Paul been giving Tyler a growl. Paul been fussing about Bella which make Sam and Jared groan , while Aeron look over Charlie and start to sign to him what she found.

' _Tyler chain is broke, not only that the chain is brand new. Can you see what cause it broke_?'

"How do you know about that?"

' _I've been trapped under Bella Beauty, about I don't know how long. Not only that I can see clearly that his chain been broke, I just don't know what the cause of that chain is broke. After all the chain is quite brand new too. It's impossible for a brand new chain to broke just like that, don't you think it's quite weird?_ '

"Hmm, you got that right Aeron, I will make sure the boys know what you found. Now the real question is, how did you broke your arm and leg? Did anyone made your hand broke kiddo?" Charlie asked, and before Aeron can replied, Bella the one is answering with anger on her eyes.

"It's one of the Cullen dad, his name is Edward. He been pestering Aeron non-stop and keep asking Aeron name which obviously she will ignored especially she just now that boy like what, 0.01 second. He also keep holding Aeron forearm, I saw it from the school park, I saw how Aeron try to make him lose his hand but he keep holding it. Not only have that, Aeron kicked him when he keep trying to enter to her personal space again. You know how Aeron with someone she just know dad" Bella explained.

Charlie nodded his head, while on his head, he's been thinking on how he need to make sure that the Cullen boy not to be near with Aeron and Bella. But deep inside, he is in raged as what the Cullen boy try to do to one of his daughter. He will make sure he will talked to Carlisle about his son and make sure that boy to not be near with both of his daughters.

Meanwhile Paul, Sam and Jared growled to what the Dilwardo did to their bestfriend. Paul have seen everything what that Dilwardo do, which he shared to the mind link. Both Jared and Sam never thought that Dilwardo will do such a thing. But that also gave them a reason to why they hate Dilwardo.

' _Oh come on Bella, Dilwardo just broke my arm and after all I'm sure Dad will have some talk to the father_ '

"Dilwardo? Wait, you just called Charlie 'Dad'? Bella look surprised but deep inside she feel like she can leap, while Aeron only look with wide eyes and blushed.

"Dilwardo? Is that the boy that who holding your hand Aeron?" Sam asked, Jared and Paul snickered when Aeron sign Edward name.

' _His name is Edward Culle, but I called him Dilwardo and he is a dick. I've been ignored him but somehow he don't take any hint at all_ '

"Oh I love that name, we should use it"

* * *

 "Okay Aeron, it seems that the.." Before Charlie can say anything, Aeron was already out from the car and walked normally. While Bella, Charlie and the pack look at her with wide eyes and dropped their jaw. Aeron stared at them with weird look but when she saw the way she walked, she started to panic, she wondered what is wrong with her. Isn't she supposed can't walked for about 6 weeks because of broken bones.

The pack, Charlie and Bella can see how Aeron starts to panic, they can tell that she also didn't know what actually just happen.

"Bella, boys, how about you let Aeron go inside the house fast"

The boys and Bella out from their trance and start to walked Aeron into the house as soon as they can, they don't want to make anyone suspicious.

* * *

 "Aeron, take a deep breath. Here drink some water" Charlie said while handing a glasses of water to Aeron. She reluctant and drank it like she really need it.

"Aeron, do you know what is happening to you and what are you?" Bella asked

Aeron only shook her head with panic still mark on her face, the boys, Charlie and Bella look at each other before they sigh loudly. Those sigh enough making Aeron flinched and look at them with wide eyes and starting to scare to them.

Charlie, Bella and the boys saw how scared Aeron is, those eyes is enough to make them know that Aeron didn't know what is happening and what she is too.

"It's okay kiddo, we will figured it out. I won't kick you out, don't worry kiddo I won't kick you out if you think I'm going to do that, well you got it wrong. You have to deal with it, that I won't kick you out. You're already become my second daughter and I'm sure Bella already think of you like her sister"

Bella face turn to shade of pink while Aeron gave a small smile, but the look on her eyes showed sadness which the boys, Charlie and Bella don't know what the cause of it. But they have promised to themselves that they will find out what Aeron are and have promised to themselves that they will never judge her no matter what.

"But, about that leg and hand of yours? You need to wear that cast for about few more weeks before you open it. People will think something is wrong with you, if you're not wearing a cast anymore" Charlie look at Aeron with smirk while Aeron pouted which cause the boys, Bella and Charlie chuckled.

' _I hate wearing a cast_ '

"Well you have to deal with it"

"I will send you and Bella to the school, don't worry both you and Bella have three day leave from the school" Paul said while chuckled when he saw how Aeron face scrunched when he say about school.

* * *

 "She didn't smell like a leach at all. The smell that she have is that from that Dilwardo" Paul look over Sam and Jared.

"Do you see what actually really happen?" Sam asked

"Yes I did, I was there when those accident happen. If Aeron is not there, I'm sure I will be losing my imprint. I should say my thanks to her. But she make it like it just happen in her everyday life. Somehow I want to say thanks for her enhance senses, she told me sometimes she wanted to curse her enhance senses but at the same time she also thankful for it"

"Yeah she said that to me too, her enhance is much sharper than us. She also told me how she wish she can make her earphone much more louder than 100%" Sam and Paul look at Jared with questioning while Jared look at Paul and start to laugh.

"Dude, Aeron can hear everything what you and Bella said to each other, even though her earphone already 100% high volume, sometimes she have something much louder than that"

Paul face turn to shade of red when Jared told him that Aeron heard what he and Bella said. God he wishes the ground can swallow him, while Sam took the information with wide eyes. He never thought that Aeron senses are way sharper than he ever thought.


	7. Sister and Protective

Chapter 6

“ _You know, I can hear it out loud even though I’m quite far from you”_

Aeron throw a ball to the shifter and sign it to them, which make them smile sheepishly while Charlie start to shake his head with amused. The pack thought even with Aeron busy helping Bella, she will not hear what they talking about, but it seems what they thought is wrong.

“Sorry Ron, we thought that when you busy helping Bella you might not hear what we talked about. Well guess we need to be more careful”

 “ _You know, if it’s about me. You need to asked me directly and not whispering-shout like the way you did”_

Aeron shake her head with unimpressed look, while keep helping Bella in the kitchen. Meanwhile Bella only look at her and the pack with clueless look as she can’t hear what the boys talking about and look over Aeron with wondering look, hoping that Aeron will tell her what the boys talking. Which she beam and her face start to turn the shade of scarlet when Aeron told her what the boys have been talking about.

Bella look over Aeron and start to sign as fast as she could and wish that she will not stumble at all. She had enough teasing from Jared and having it more will make her more embarrassed and wish there will be a hole so that she can hide herself.

“ _I’m sorry Aeron, I didn’t know that you can hear me and Paul. Please don’t tell dad about this”_

Aeron blinked at Bella for couple of time and tilt her head to the side. She didn’t quite understand on what Bella have been saying as she didn’t quite understand what the two of them been doing as she been focusing herself to the music that she hear on her iPod, books that she read and with EE on her stomach. Meanwhile for Bella, she thought that Aeron have heard her and Paul having a make out session but upon seeing Aeron confused look enough to make her know that Aeron been districting herself with book, music and EE. Again her face becomes more heat which make Aeron more and more confused than ever.

* * *

Billy, Harry and Sue came just like how Charlie, Bella and the boys asked them without Jacob by his father side. At first Billy, Harry and Sue been wondering what make Charlie and the boys called them and asked them to come to Charlie house without Jacob with them.

Right after Charlie, the boys and Bella explained what happened to Aeron and how she can heal in mere few minutes, it make the three elder intrigue with wonder what is the blue hair girl actually are. The only one who saw that Aeron doesn’t have a mean bone on herself is Sue meanwhile Billy and Harry have become more suspicious to the girl. Even though the two of them didn’t show it, but Aeron can see through their eyes and start to sighed heavily. 

She wished to tell Sue what she have done but at the same time she afraid that Sue will hated her and start to abandoned her. For the first time in her life as an Underdog or should she said ex-Underdog, she felt love. A love from someone who care for her like she is they own daughter and sister. She wonder will the boys avoided her like a plague or killed her.

The elders, the boys and Bella can feel how Aeron feel when they accidently saw through her eyes, on how vulnerable she is, with her being not remembering herself and not only that with the news that she just got few minutes ago. Bella is the first one who speak and slowly she hold Aeron hand and look to Aeron with sincerity on her eyes.

“It’s okay Aeron, we will never kick you out. We will always be there for you, you one of our families and we will never leave you just because of this”

“But she might hurt you” Billy said with sneered, which Aeron loo at Billy with sadness but turn to steeled her eyes just like her ‘other life’ before she stumble to the current.

“She will not hurt me. How can you said that to her Billy, she even can’t remember herself, can’t you see she eating like any human being” Bella glared on Billy while Charlie clench his jaw. Aeron stand up abruptly and start to sign to Billy. “ _If you think that I’m a glitter tampon than killed me this instant and if I died right away. Remember this, my blood is on your hand”_  Aeron had enough with the glare from the both of them which make her look at Billy and Harry with confusing when the both of them start to smile widely.

“I like her”

“As do I Harry. Don’t worry Aeron, we just teasing you, we know that you will not harm them. You didn’t gave away those type of Cold- One” Billy look at Aeron with teasingly when Aeron start to narrow her eyes. Before everyone can blink, Aeron took away Billy plate and start to shove his steak to her mouth with glare. Billy pouted when he saw how Aeron ate his food and glare to Aeron while shoving his mouth with the salad that Bella made.                                                           

* * *

 

Aeron grumble and start to flip the table right after she back home. The boys and Bella chuckled when they saw her flip the coffee table, which Bella be grateful that there is nothing at the coffee table. The Dilwardo and the Bouncing as Aeron called keep bothering her even though Bella only have one class that same with Aeron, she can see that Aeron is at her most limit.

“ _I will killed them if those two keep bothering me! Can’t I have some peaceful school time.”_  The boys and Bella smirked when they saw what Aeron have been signed to them. They will gladly allow Aeron to killed those Cold One but they didn’t know at what extended is Aeron gift, so they didn’t wish to risk anything about it.

“Come on Ron, how about we go to the beach” Jared try to make Aeron forget about the Dilwardo but when he saw her face lit, he can tell he have success. Today Paul and Jared thought they will stay with Aeron and Bella. When he heard that Aeron is senior, he start to asked Aeron to be his tutor. He cursed himself when he saw on how smart Aeron are even though with her not remembering herself but damn he felt so ashamed to be beat by a girl who younger by one year in academic.

He know that Paul is a straight A student even though he don’t need to study much, while Bella is in sophomore. He and Aeron always betting on who will have much better credit in academic and so far, Aeron is the only one been winning those bet.

“ _Beach?!_ ”

“Yes beach Aeron. Do you wish to come?”

“ _Yesh please! I never see a beached before. Come on let’s go EE, then we can swim too!_ ”

Jared, Paul and Bella look at Aeron happily, the adult, Bella and the boys have promised to themselves to make Aeron remember herself. As they smiling on Aeron happiness, Bella phone start to give a vibrate, which make Paul look at her with weirdly when he saw how Bella smile widely and start to snap Aeron picture and send to the person who send message to her.

“Who’s that?” Paul asked.

“Did you remember the guy that has been taking care of me when I was a kid while Renee is outing with one of her boyfriends?”

Paul nodded but then he start to get what Bella about to say. “That is the guy, right?”

Bella nodded her head as she start to tell Paul about the guy that been taking care of her, the guy have thought Bella as his little sister that they have lost for quite sometimes from. The little sister that they have lost from their father crazy stated which cause him to killed their little sister with cold blood.

Both Paul and Jared heard with interest but start to growled when Bella told them that the father that the guy who have taking care her when she was a child have killed his own daughter with cold blood. The two of them still can’t wrap their head with Aeron been abused and know they can’t wrap their head with how a father have killed they own daughter with cold blood. Who never thought a father can shoot his own daughter through a chest and stomach without any remorse at all.

“So why did you take Aeron picture? I have seen how you keep taking picture of her” both Paul and Jared look at Aeron which they relief as she been busying herself with EE.

“Well, to be honest at first they just ask the picture just out of curiosity on who Charlie have took under his roof but when they saw her picture they keep asking on daily basis and not only that he even ask her name. There is one time I heard Charlie on phone with them asking on how Charlie meet Aeron.”

Both Jared and Paul look at Bella with confusion and wondered on where this conversation will come out but then both of them look at each other when something clicked on their mind. “Don’t tell me that Aeron is look like they little sister”

Bella nodded her head, when Paul and Jared found out about those thing. Both the shifter wonder who will this be, at the same time the two shifter become protective over Aeron, even though they know that Aeron is capable to take care of herself but they didn’t know on how extend she capable of.           


	8. 3rd time

Chapter 7

 

“Damon?” Stefan look over Damon with quizzical look as he can see on how Damon demeanour change. Every single time when he received those messages, Damon demeanour will change from happy to sad in the blink in eyes. He wonder who gave those message, but when he think back, the only one who will ever send message to Damon is only one person in this world, which Stefan know so well and Damon is quite protective of that person.

Right after their little sister died in their father hand, the only person that have filled that place is the person that gave those message to Damon. Yet that person can’t filled their longed for quite sometimes, he remember what his younger sister have told them that she wish to change her hair colour into blue as it is he and Damon favourite colour. The younger Salvatore, she’s only 10 years old the day their father killed her, it still fresh in their mind.

They can clearly remember how their father killed their little sister. Their sweet little sister, even though she was only 10 years old, yet she is quite intelligent. She had name a black cat with an Asian name which she called Javanese, Ireng or EE which mean black. Both Damon and him didn’t know on how she came across with those books, but both Damon and him must say, that their little sister indeed much sharper than them.

The day Katherine have came into their life is the day when their little Aerial or Aeron her real name, have become more silent than ever. Both Damon and him have always being protective of her, as their mother had died giving birth to her. Since then, whenever the Salvatore brothers are not around, their father will abuse the young girl.

“Damon, who is it?” Stefan come closer to look over, which he start to take a sharp breath when he saw the picture. There she is their little sister, he can see it clearly with his vampire eyes, her stomach and chest have the scar that their father gave but something else on her left chest too. Stefan can’t pinpoint what it is, but the scars he can clearly see with that black sheer blouse that she wear. But something caught his eyes are the eyes of their little sister in the picture that been sent to Damon, show a haunted and darkness that the both brothers wish to know and not only that, the ring that they gave to her also there.      

Stefan heard a growled over Damon, he wondered what make Damon growled. “I will killed that bitch, I’m sure Katherine have force our little Aerial to drink her blood” Stefan nodded agree with Damon, but then he wondered. If it’s true that Katherine have force their little sister to drink her blood, Aerial will be look like 10 years old. But this picture clearly showed that their little sister is a teenager.

“Damon, if it’s true Katherine have force Aerial to drink her blood. Should she look like a 10 years old. This picture clearly showed her grown up teenager”

“I don’t know Stefan, I really don’t know. Not only that, our sister have lost memories too. Charlie told me, he found Aerial at the middle of road to La Push. I think..” before Damon can finish his sentence , Elena barged to the boarding house and start to shout for Stefan. Damon rolled his eyes with groaned, ‘ _this girl full of dramas_ ’ Damon thought.

“Who’s that girl?” Elena pointed to Aeron picture, which make Damon growled to her. “It’s none of your business Elena. Leave, we have family matter over here” Damon don’t have patient for Elena demanding, he wondered to himself how did he ever think about to steal her beyond his mind. Yes indeed Elena look like Katherine, after all Elena is Katherine doppelganger and it is not mistakable one day this girl will be like Katherine and he is sure that one day this girl will be much more worse than Katherine.

“It’s matter to me, if you keep dragging Stefan with you” Elena huff and cross her arm to her chest. Stefan sighed when he saw how stubborn Elena is “Come on Elena, this is family matter. I will called you after this. I promise” Stefan try to reason but Elena just being Elena, keep wishing to know what the two of them have been talking about and demand on who is that blue hair girl. Stefan groaned with Elena stubbornness, while Damon smirked and start to walked behind Elena and slowly slip down her vervain necklaces which Stefan compelled her to leave the boarding house.

“Well isn’t that quite fast?” Damon smirked as he start to use his vampire speed to pack his clothes so he can meet his little sister whether she remember or not.

* * *

Bella phone gave a turned off as showing that there is a message enter to her phone. While Paul drive her Beast. He look over Bella as he saw Bella read the message with grin creep on her face meanwhile at the back Aeron bounced with excitement and start to sign so many things to EE. Jared laughed at what Aeron signed which make Aeron glared to him.

“Come on Aeron, you can’t go swimming right this moment. It’s cold”

“ _I don’t care! I never see nor swim at the beach, I just can’t control my excitement. Wait, am I allow to enter to the rez? Or am I not allow at all?”_  Aeron look to Jared with pleading look, hoping that she will be allowed to enter to the rez.

“Of course you are allowed to enter, why not?” Jared whisper to Aeron as he didn’t wish Bella to hear it. Paul nod his head as saying that she is indeed allow to enter to the rez when she look at Paul.

Bella smile widely at Paul, which make him raised his brow to her and wonder why she look so happy then before. “They will come to visit” Bella said with excitement.

“They?” Both Paul and Jared said in unison, confused to what Bella mean by they.

“My caretaker when I was a kid will come to Forks, they wish to meet us.” Bella beamed when she said those, which make Paul smile happily to be able to meet the person who have took care of his imprint when she was a kid.

* * *

” _Wahhhh..I want to swim!! Ee, you stay okay?”_ Aeron shove EE to Jared which make him blink vigorously when he saw how speed Aeron are.

“Aeron not here!” Bella whispered-shout to Aeron, which she know that Aeron is able to hear it. Aeron look at her pleadingly, before Bella told her that they can’t show how fast Aeron is. Thus she understood what Bella meant by it.

While Aeron look all around, she saw a tan skin girl with a raven hair walking with Sam and she can hear both of them having a heat conversations. At first Aeron wondered what make both of them having a heat conversation but then she felt like she been hit by a truck when she remember that today will be the time where Sam will exposed himself.

“You just like your father Sam Uley!” Before the girl can say more, Aeron shoved the girl away from Sam, which cause Sam phase right there and not only that, his claw even embed to Aeron right chest to her left leg and a chunk of her right face missing and showing inside of her mouth clearly. Paul and Jared saw with horrified upon their face, both of them glad that Bella didn’t see it and not only that they worried that other people can see Sam phase and more importantly is Aeron.

Aeron have lost so many blood yet she creep on the girl and starts to sign whether she is okay or not. The girl is horrified what happen to Aeron which she can feel the girl emotions and not only that she even can hear the girl heart beating loud and clearly on how scared she is. Aeron try to give the girl a reassured smiled but winced on how painful it is to smile with missing chunk on her face which it turn into more horrified when Aeron smiled. Again Aeron try to reassure the girl, but suddenly a black spot can be seen through her eyesight which ends her to collapse on her own blood.

* * *

Sam curse himself for not able to control his rage, he was grateful for Aeron for saving Emily but what worth it come when he have hurt Aeron. She might know about them being shifter, but she didn’t worth to be in the hospital bed, again! She have lost a chunk of her flesh on her face and been marked by his claw too. Jared and Paul try to calmed Sam down while Bella worried for Aeron and holding Aeron hand tightly. She worried that Charlie will scream on her, after all she have told Charlie that she will make sure that Aeron will always on her sight.

Bella scream bloody murder when she saw how Aeron fall to her own blood, the adrenaline to save Aeron have overcome Bella queasiness on blood. She have done everything she can to make Aeron blood stop flowing like fountain. She called Charlie right after they arrive to hospital which make Charlie worried so much on Aeron, this make 3rd time for Aeron have visiting to hospital.   


End file.
